Lotus Tokens
[ WIP ] Four Winds Trade Co. is not responsible for death, destruction or rampant loss of body hair with usage of items. They're All Goods, Man Portable Alchemist’s Lab: The lab includes beakers, bottles, mixing and measuring equipment and a miscellany of chemicals and substances. It is the perfect tool for the job and so adds a +10 bonus to crafting-or-using-alchemy checks. Tokens Climber’s Kit: This kit includes special pitons, boot tips, gloves and a harness that aid in all sorts of climbing. It is the perfect tool for climbing and provides a +5 circumstance bonus on Climbing or exploration checks. Tokens Disguise Kit: This kit is a bag containing cosmetics, hair dye, and small physical props. It is the perfect tool for disguise and adds a +10 bonus on Disguise or Charisma checks. It is good for five uses. Tokens Healer’s Kit: This kit is full of herbs, salves, bandages and other useful materials. It is the perfect tool for anyone attempting a Heal check - Healer class or otherwise. Incapacitated Healers are able to use it without calling on their chosen medium. It adds a +10 bonus to their healing rolls and is good for five uses. Tokens Thieves’ Tools: These are the tools needed to pick open locks, safes and - if needed - jail cells. The kit includes one or more skeleton keys, long metal picks and pries, a long-nosed clamp, a small handsaw and a small wedge and hammer. A character wanting to use these must pass a DC check against the DM; the tools will not break on use at a failed roll unless the DC outrolls by 10+. Dexterity modifier applies. Tokens Holy Symbol: A holy symbol focuses positive energy. Divine magic users use them as focuses for their spells, increasing potency of healing and damage dealing rolls by +1d6 per use. Each faith has its own holy symbol. It is good for five uses before needing to be ‘recharged’. Tokens Miniature Throwing Scimitars: A sheaf of metallic throwing weapons, lightweight and suitable for long-range damage. Recovered from a 'bandit king' in Tanaris. There are 10 swords, each adding +2 damage when used in conjunction with an attack. DC of 8 to throw. Only two swords may be used in any emote at any given event. Tokens Magnifying Glass: This simple lens allows a closer look at small objects. It is useful as a substitute for starting fires (though it takes at least a full round action to light a fire with a magnifying glass). It grants a +5 bonus to appraisal checks involving any item that is small or highly detailed, such as a gem or carving. Tokens Spooky Skull: A horrifying decapitated Ogre skull, complete with preserved skin and all. Unleash its visage upon your target, rolling a DC of 8 to intimidate it! (based on Strength or Charisma). Tokens Special Purchases Goblin Pocket Knife: "It’s not stylish and it’s useless as a weapon, but no sensible goblin heads into the field without this tool of-all-trades. The goblin army knife digs trenches, saws wood, hammers nails, lights fires, sounds three different kinds of duck calls, polishes and oils armor, sews clothing, stores 25 feet of steelspindle rope with a test weight of 500 pounds, extends into a fishing rod, and unreels into a 1- person canvas tent. All this utility in just 4 pounds, and it even cuts things!” This well-made item is the perfect tool for the job and adds a +5 circumstance bonus on a related skill check (if any). Bonuses provided by multiple items used toward the same roll check only stack with DM discretion. Tokens Goblin Rocket Boots: “These thick leather boots are lined with metal plates on the front, back, and on the soles. The underside of each sole contains two small jets, and when you activate the device the jets emit powerful blasts of fire, propelling you forward and increasing your running speed.“ Using the Rocket Boots allows a player to exponentially boost his chances of running towards or away from an opponent - either increasing their Dexterity +10 to dodge environmental hazards, their Strength +10 to slam into them at high speeds, or their fleeing rolls to automatically flee. Otherwise, the boots backfire and blow up - causing damage if the DM beats their roll by more than 5. Rocket Boots can only be used three times before the fuel tanks wear out and soles wear down, rendering them useless. Tokens Gnomish Universal Remote: “This small bronze contraption bears numerous knobs, dials, pointers, winding thingies and whirring gizmos. A competent user can take control of constructs, both mechanical and magical, from a distance — if he’s lucky. Even the gnomes aren’t sure why this collection of bronze, oils and semi-precious stones works. Gnomish engineering at its finest.” Players can attempt to control varying forms of technology with this Remote - if they roll against the DM’S DC, they can control the target for the next two rounds. The remote empowers the construct of choice, granting it Taunts for the next two rounds - forcing enemies to attack it instead of the operator. Tokens "DRUID FLUID": Purified moonwell water from the Blasted Lands, kept in flasks that previously housed Sulfuron Slammer. '' ''Extremely potent, extremely flammable. Keep away from children and novice Druids. Acts as a healing supplement for healing. Night Elves and Druids benefit double from its consumption, if they aren't too put off by the whole 'sacrilege' thing. Roll 1d10 for a quick boost mid-round, or roll 1d5 + the results of your existing healing round roll. Each flask has 6 'uses' before it needs to be refilled. Tokens Other Items for Sale Smyth Orchard Brand Syrup: Thick, rich syrup. Xmir's favorite, and from his own orchard, no less! Increases Dexterity by +5 if drank, thanks to the sugar rush. Can also be used as a sticky snare to trap an enemy for a round with a DC of 7. Each bottle holds three uses. Tokens Box of Fancy Chocolates: Increases Charisma roll by +10. One time use, at DM discretion. Tokens Draenic Crystals: Recovered from a mine on AU!Draenor, chock full of delicious arcane energies. Possession of a crystal passively increases your Intellect by +1 with no penalty. They expire after a week. Tokens Kaldorei Seeds: A pouch of softly glowing seeds in varying shapes and sizes. Planting them successfully in the earth - at a changing DC, revolving around the terrain at the event (DM discretion) allows for +2 passive healing during every defensive round as an AOE. Each pouch holds enough seeds for three uses. Tokens Armor Polish: Removes dents, scrubs out bloodstains and strengthens your armor. +2 to all defensive rolls against an existing DC until your gear is sufficiently damaged (player HP critically low) or after three events. Tokens Sewing Needles Kit: Allows for quick patch jobs on cloth gear, increasing defense by +1. Custom uses of the needles and thread allowed with DM discretion. Tokens Burlycloud Brand Instant Noodles: Restores full health on a DC of 12. Allow one turn to prepare the noodles, or - impatiently eat them raw to get half health at a DC of 8. One-time use. Tokens Stupidly Huge Hammer: Used to fix things or bash heads in. DC of 8 (modified by Strength) to use with extreme prejudice for +10 damage. Hammer can be used 3 times before it breaks. Tokens Broken Glass Shards: A myriad of uses! Cut things! Scatter in an enemy's path! Crush to powder and use as pocket-sand! Melt it into glass! The choice is yours! Tokens Glue Mine: Can be used to trap enemies in a pit of disgustingly thick glue! Requires two turns to use; once a DC is passed, another turn must go by to activate it. Roll against the DM to set it off; if it backfires, it could trap friends, too! Use with caution! Tokens Volatile Oil: Extremely flammable, without the flavors of Sulfuron Slammer. Easily alights anything it's splashed onto. Roll against the DM with their discretion to use! Tokens Snowball Generator: Exactly what it says on the tin. A Gnomish generation machine, capable of spitting out perfectly-formed snowballs. DC of 5 to throw for +1 damage, or roll against the DM to wetten/chill/freeze your target. Tokens Large Magnet: Another no-brainer; a square-shaped block of magnetized metal. Brings metallic things closer, or, in a pinch, sends you to them. One time use. DC of 3 at DM discretion. Tokens Mining Pick: Used to excavate items from under the earth, such as fossils, relics, gems and rare stones. Adds +10 to such checks. The pick can be used 3 times before it breaks, or has a chance of breaking on a failed use. Tokens SHIELD ATTACHMENTS: Tokens Each * Mirror: Reflects a spell cast back to its caster, or any unfortunate allies standing in the way. DM discretion; breaks after 3 reflections. * Spikes: Adds +5 damage to any enemy charging the player physically. Breaks after 15 points of damage done. * Dragonscale: Shields against fire damage; DM discretion on use. Breaks after absorbing half the player's HP. Sleeping Darts: Puts 1d4 enemies to sleep for a round, when successfully rolled against the DM. Tokens Vermin Bait: A large, tasty carrot. Can be used to distract smaller brainless animals. DC of 8 to succeed (modified by charisma). Tokens Pouch of Pyrite Nuggets: A hunk of fool's gold. Can be used to try and bribe enemies that might be interested in such things. Charisma based rolls! DC of 5. The pouch holds 5 nuggets. Tokens Bag of Loose Rose Petals: Shower yourself with freshly picked rose petals, decreasing your body odor and increasing your Charisma by +5. Lasts an entire event. Tokens Category:Structure Category:Currency Category:Miscellaneous